Amores verdaderos
by Deckso
Summary: Un amor verdadero puedo estar ahí y nunca nacer, sea por una u otra cosa, los sentimientos son resguardados en una caja fuerte sin tener la posibilidad de ver la luz, así sea el primer amor, el segundo o el tercero, un amor verdadero puede ser aquel que nunca se dijo ni se acepto.


**Los personajes requeridos en ésta trama son propiedad de** **masashi kishimoto**

* * *

Rendirse o no hacerlo; dejar ir la esperanza de un amor, ó, luchar por algo imposible. Naruto a pesar de su antigua personalidad tonta la cual no le dejaba entender mucha de las situaciones que a ojos ajenos les eran demasiado claro, una cosa clara era el enamoramiento que su amiga Hinata hacía él. Para fortuna de toda la aldea, el joven Uzumaki había no solo madurado en cuerpo, si no que su mente se había desarrollado lo suficiente como para dejar por momentos el comportamiento infantil, al igual de darse el tiempo de pensar en las cosas que le rodeaban, el pensar de cada persona, su comportamiento, sus sentimientos, Uzumaki Naruto ya no era más el chico bobo a que todos adoraban desde que se había transformado en el héroe de la aldea, no, ahora era el hombre al que todos seguían, no por ser el héroe de la anterior guerra, sino por el aire de confianza absoluta, la comodidad, el entendimiento, todo aquello que hacía Naruto a él; un próximo Hokage que desde hace tiempo pintaba como uno, solo su mentalidad era lo único faltante por cambiar. Aún era inmaduro, aún no podía dejar su departamento limpio, pero, incluso el mejor ninja de todos tenía sus ratos de inmadurez y rebeldía, que por nada del mundo opacaría su pensar ni mucho menos su madurez, venga, todos llevan un niño en su interior.

Nuestro joven héroe se encontraba en el ya mencionado apartamento, resaltando la suciedad en la cual vivía el futuro hokage, mientras, él reposaba en su cómoda cama, sentado en ésta cruzando tanto pies como brazos, manteniendo sus parpados unidos impidiéndole vista alguna. Aunque su rostro denotara seriedad y paz infinita, en su interior estaba en una lucha interna con su buen amigo Kurama, el zorro ya totalmente recuperado después de la batalla final de las reencarnaciones de Ashura e Indra.

—¡Mocoso tramposo! —Gritó el enorme zorro con suma indignación denotada en su hablar.

—¡¿Yo?! Si tú eres quien se la pasa hablando. —Recibió por contestación del rubio quien por la furia extrema tiro los naipes en la pequeña mesa frente ambas entidades.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a responderme, mocoso insolente?! —Bufó nuevamente el biju.

Lamentablemente para los inseparables amigo el sonido de golpes fuertes sobre la madera de la puerta del departamento les arruinó la discusión; Kurama iba a sugerir, por no decir ordenar, a su jinchuriki ignorar los toquidos y seguir discutiendo, pero una voz femenina hizo que la sola objeción fuera denegada incluso antes de si quiera decirla. Sin pensarlo dos veces elevo sus parpados mostrando sus preciosos ocelos color azul como el cielo mismo; colocó sus manos en el borde de la cama impulsándose hacía la puerta de la habitación girando de inmediato la perilla para poder llegar a la puerta principal abriendo, al igual que la anterior, con rapidez. Para su gran sorpresa, la fémina quien se encontraba parada en su entrada no era nada más y nada menos que su primer amor Haruno Sakura; a pesar de haber iniciado una relación con la principal heredera del clan Hyuga, recibiendo mensajes u opiniones como "Ella si es tu primer amor", aun así, solo él conocía sus sentimientos, sabía quién era su primer amor, después de todo viéndole la lógica, el primer amor no es aquel con el que llevas una relación, si no de aquel que quedas flechado, en el caso de los chicos, de una chica, y de las chicas, de un chico; ese amor no necesariamente debe ser correspondido para poder llamarse el primer amor de una persona, y el criterio de Naruto era ese, a pesar de las opiniones externas e incluso de las propia opinión de su primer amor, él siempre diría que Haruno Sakura era y siempre será su primer amor, pese a que la unión de estos no se diese.

—Sakura.. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó apresurado el rubio a la mencionada chica.

—Vine a verte, idiota ¿A caso no puedo hacerlo? —Respondió realizando un bufido al final, haciendo a un lado a su compañero de equipo para entrar en el departamento del masculino.

—¿Eh? Claro que puedes, pero esto es muy repentino, la verdad esperaba a Hinata. —Mencionó el chico mientras la seguía llegando en un santiamén a su habitación, siendo retumbada por la fémina flor de cerezo quien dejó escapar un sonoro grito.

—¡Uzumaki Naruto! —Llamó la femenina volteando a ver a su ya nervioso acompañante resaltándole una que otra gota de sudor resbalar por el rostro—¿Qué significa éste desastre? Pensé que serías más responsable en todos los sentidos, Naruto. —Como si fuera una madre comenzó a tomar entre sus manos cualquier prenda extendida por el suelo depositándola dentro de un cesto de ropa sucia, mientras el Uzumaki se encargaba de tomar el cesto de basura introduciendo en dicho contenedor cualquier elemento inservible.

—Ya, ya, Sakura~chan. No he tenido tiempo de limpiar, si no es por misiones, es por Kurama que solo me hace entretenerme —Se defendió el mayor de entre ambos, dejando a un lado el bote para recostarse en la cama mientras la joven mujer seguía en la labor de ordenar un poco las cosas, realizando lo mismo que su compañero al terminar de colocar la ropa regada en el suelo justo dentro del cesto.

—Claro, claro, luego viene Hinata y tiene que limpiar tu desastre ¿Sabes? Así no se trata a tu gran amor, menos al primero —Regañó nuevamente su compañera de equipo dándole un suave golpe en el hombro más próximo a ella.

—¿Si? Pero Hinata no es mi primer amor. —Recibió como contestación la pelirrosa logrando hacerle fruncir el ceño.

—¿Sigues con esa tonta idea? —Corta y seca respuesta fue la contraria.

—Mi primer amor siempre será Haruno Sakura—Musitó Naruto con voz lenta y suave dándole la espalda por un momento a su acompañante, la cual estaba pintada de un suave tono carmesí justo en sus pequeñas mejillas, girando su cuerpo hacía la dirección de Naruto dando un suave golpe a su espalda.

—Idiota, ya olvida esa idea… por favor. —Sin tener valor para encarar a la joven, Naruto se levantó del mueble alejándose un poco de éste, para por fin voltear a verla.

—¿Sabes? Odio a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas, por eso no puedo mentirme a mí mismo—Una sonrisa amplia se fue formando poco a poco en el rostro masculino mostrando sus bellas perlas blancas en el proceso, causando contagio en la fémina, nadie podía hacer nada, no podían confesar un amor que nunca se había dejado florecer por la falta de valentía, solo se dedicaban sonrisas dolorosas y tristes que reflejaban todos sus sentires.

Tal vez no eran pareja, tal vez no eran más que amigos y que no pasaran de eso. Dolía, ardía, en serio era desesperante, pero ¿Qué podían hacer? Ambos sentían que eran poco para el otro impidiendo el surgimiento de cualquier sentimiento de aspecto romántico hacía la persona de su mejor amigo, simplemente el amor debía calla y ser sepultado en el cementerio de "amores verdaderos"

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado y les agradezco mucho haber leído.**


End file.
